Tohru's Troubles
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: Tohru get's a fever and the members of the zodiac help to cure her of her sickness


Tohru's Troubles

These characters(except for Haru) don't belong to me...o.k, Haru dosen't belong to me either. (sobs quitely to self)

By: sessyluver4lyfe (my first Fruits Basket fic)

''High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!" chanted Shigure as he began walking toward the door to go pick up Tohru from school. She had said earlier that morning that she wasn't feeling well, so Shigure thought it would be a kind gesture to bring her back home to get some rest oh, and to see some high school girls for himself.

"Shigure, what the hell are you doing?" asked Kyo coming into the dining area.

"Oh, Kyo, you're still here? Why haven't you gone to school yet?"

"Because, school hasn't started yet!" he yelled.

Then, Yuki walked into the room sleepily. "Shigure? Kyo? Where's Miss. Tohru?" he asked.

Shigure and Kyo stared at him. "Uhhh..." they said together. "I thought she was at school." said Shigure.

Then, they all heard a loud thud. "That came from the kitchen!" said Yuki as they all ran there. When Kyo opened the door, what they found horrified them all. Their eyes bulged and their hearts pounded in their chests. Yuki was the first to act. "Miss. Tohru!" he exclaimed as he ran and fell to his knees beside her limp body. "Miss. Tohru, are you alright?!" he panicked.

"Of course she's not alright you dumb rat! That's why she was lying on the floor!" said Kyo.

Yuki glared at him, then flung his head away. "You're the last that I want to hear right now stupid cat!"

"You want to take this outside?!" shouted Kyo.

"Yu-Yuki?" said Tohru from in his arms as she clutched his shirt.

"Miss. Tohru! Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." she said weakly as she reclosed her eyes. "Please don't fight." with that she fell asleep, and loosened her grip on Yuki's shirt.

"Miss.Tohru!" yelled Yuki. "We have to get her to her room! Shigure, you call Hatori, he'll come, I'm sure of it! Kyo, you walk in front of me and open doors. Shigure, after you call Hatori, call the school and report us absent!"

"Alright, will do!" with that he turned, and left the kitchen.

Yuki then stood up with Tohru in his arms. "Kyo, lead the way!" They took Tohru to her room and covered her up. Kyo went and got a bowl of water and a washrag to place on her burning forehead. Yuki stayed by her side the whole time. And Shigure finally joined the rest of the group.

"How's her condition?" asked Shigure quitely as he sat down.

"Getting worse. Is Hatori coming?" said Yuki.

"Yes, and all of the zodiac members, except for Rin and Ritsu, know. So, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura and possibly Kureno will all be coming too. They say that they're worried, and they have every right to be." explained Shigure.

"How did they find out?" asked Yuki for Kyo was currently biting his tongue.

"Momiji overheard, then he told Kagura and Kisa, Kisa told Haru then insisted to Hiro that they come and by the time I was done talking to Hatori, all seven of them had plans to come down here." he whispered hurriedly.

Yuki took all this in then asked one final question, "Wait, how did you say Kureno found out?"

"Oh! Hatori told him and he decided because it's his day off from Akito that he would come."

"How are we keeping this from Akito?"

"I actually haven't got the slightest clue on that one."

"Hmmmm. . . . ." siad Yuki thoughtfully as he put all the pieces together in his head.

At about four o'clock, Hatori had finally arrived, accompanied with the first five zodiac members and Tohru's two best friends.

"Where's Tohru?!" shouted Uotani the second Shigure let her into the house. "Why wasn't she at school today?!" she waited a moment for an answer but, when she didn't get one, she ran past Shigure and up to Tohru's room as fast as she could. Hanajima followed.

"Well, follow the ranpaging girl to find Tohru." said Shigure casually letting them get past him as well. Then they followed where Uotani had ran up the stairs. Of course, Uotani was the first to open the door, and what she found, she didn't like very much.

"T-Tohru." she said as she fell to her knees beside Tohru's bed. "Sh-she looks awful." Tohru was breathing heavily in her unconcious state. Then, she slowly opened her eyes halfway.

"Uo, " she said weakly, "I'm sorry for making you so worried. All of you." she said as the rest of her friends filed in.

"Hatori pushed his way through the croud. "Right now, I believe that it would be for the best if everyone, except for Yuki and Kyo, to go downstairs. Then, when I'm done, you can come back up in pairs to visit her."

"But-"

"Miss. Uotani, I do realize that you are one of her closest friends. So, to make up for my intrudence, you and Miss. Hanajima will be the first to visit her. Dosen't that sound fair enough?" asked Hatori as he moved closer to Tohru's side.

"Y-yes." she said as she was getting up to leave and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Shigure, has he arrived yet?" asked Hatori.

Shigure turned his head and looked downstairs, then, back to Hatori. "Yes, he has arrived."

"Good. Miss. Uotani, I understand that you have a close relationship with Kureno, he is downstairs waiting to comfort you." said Hatori. And at the sweet sounds or these words, Uo ran downstairs as fast as she had originally ran up them. "Could the rest of you please leave until further notice?"

There was a mixture if 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' as everyone, except for Yuki and Kyo, left the room.

Hatori asked his first question as he sat down into Shigure's empty seat. "So, how is her condition gotten since she collapsed in the kitchen?"

"Drastically worse, she has a fever that's been getting worse by the hour. Last I checked, it was at 107 degrees celcius." said Yuki sadly.

"Hmmm. . . . .That is bad. But I want to know her current temperature, the slightest degree up could make a big difference when I help her." said Hatori. So, Yuki retook Tohru's temperature, and Kyo put a new wet rag on her still burning forehead. She would wake up every once in a while then, she would soon drift back off to sleep for ten or fifteen minutes more and wake up again. When Hatori had finally finished with her, he assigned her some medicine, and promised to come visit everyday on her condition until she got better.

He was about to go downstairs when a small voice from behind him was heard and he stopped in his tracks. "Hatori," said Tohru's weak voice, "thank you so much for seeing me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"No, you were no trouble at all, I was happy to be of service to you. I also want you to stay in bed until my say so, doctors orders." with that, he went downstiars with Kyo, and sent Uo and Hana upstairs to visit Tohru.

They ran up the stairs but, walked slowly into Tohru's dead quiet room. "Tohru," said Uo as she sat down in the chair closest to her friend. Hana remained standing.

"Uo, Hana, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I didn't mean to-" started Tohru, but her sentence was cut short as Uo gently placed her index finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry Tohru, you're not causing any trouble at all, I just want you to get better, and not worry about troubling any of us. Okay Tohru?" she nodded softly. "Okay, so get some rest." said Uo as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Uo," said Tohru as she put her warm hands on Uo's arm and moved the finger off of her lips. "Uo, please don't cry, I'll be okay, besides, you're gonna make me cry too if you continue like this. Hana, could you please take her downstairs. And tell everyone that I don't want any visiters for a couple of hours, I'm so tired right now."

"Yes, come on Uo." said Hana as she helped her friend up. Uo seemed to be in shock because she didn't even notice that she was moving.

Then, Yuki got up to leave with them. "Yuki," said Tohru's voice from behind him.

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss. Tohru?"

"You and Kyo are always telling me to be a little selfish once in a while. Well, my first selfish thing is, Yuki, could you stay with me? Please? I know that this is awfully selfish but, I don't want to be left alone, and you've stayed by me every second up till now. So please, please don't leave me by myself." her eyes were pleading to him, how could he possibly tell her no?

Then, he smiled. "Of course Miss. Tohru, I would be happy to stay here with you." So, he sat back down beside her and held her warm hand. And she, fell asleep again from fatigue.


End file.
